


24 Hours A Day 🕘 Nine PM (Kazuma Mikura)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [22]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “W-What the hell do you think you’re doing?”You turned around to face a half-naked Kazu, a towel around his waist. His hair was dripping wet, a couple stray drops rolling down his chest. His face was red.
Relationships: Mikura Kazuma/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕘 Nine PM (Kazuma Mikura)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Suggestive ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Kazu ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“W-What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

You turned around to face a half-naked Kazu, a towel around his waist. His hair was dripping wet, a couple stray drops rolling down his chest. His face was red.

“I could ask you the same thing,”

“This is the boy’s locker room!” He retorted.

“True, but it’s after school hours. No one is supposed to be here.” You chuckled, moving toward him.

His back hit the cold wall and he gulped. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. Your lips found his, hand trailing down his stomach.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
